


In which two Spencers meet

by beggar_always



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For denyce's prompt for a Psych/Leverage x-over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which two Spencers meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/gifts).



> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For denyce's prompt for a Psych/Leverage x-over.

Russo’s henchmen were easily dispatched. Eliot cracked his neck and stretched out his back muscles, allowing himself to focus back in on the others via the earbud.

“...and this is my business associate and part-time Sherpa, Himalayan Andy,” a non-team member was saying. Eliot frowned and started walking; he knew that voice...

Eliot rounded the corner of the lobby and stopped in his tracks as he recognized the two men talking to Sophie.

“Spencer,” he growled. The man in question turned to look at him.

“Spencer!” Shawn Spencer said with a grin. Eliot was at least happy to see that his companion, Guster, looked suitably intimidated.

“Didn’t you run off to Peru or something?” the other Spencer asked.

“Pakistan,” Eliot corrected automatically. “They actually let you leave Thailand?”

“They practically _insisted_ , man.”

“Eliot? Is this guy going to be a problem?” Nate asked in his ear. Sophie was looking at him expectantly, as well.

“Nothing to worry about,” Eliot told them both. “Just a grifter I went to junior high with.”

“You were little once?” Parker asked, sounding confused. Eliot ignored her.

“What the hell are you doing here, Shawn?” he demanded. “Last I heard you had a permanent con going in Santa Barbara.” Eliot didn’t miss the glare Guster gave Shawn at that.

“You ran into me in both Thailand _and_ Argentina in the same year...is it so hard to believe I’d take a road trip in my own _state_?” Shawn had a point.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re _here_.”

Shawn and Guster shared a look. “Why are _you_ here?” Shawn asked. He winced as Guster elbowed him and Eliot watched as the two of them started what looked like a heated argument in the form of whispers. They really hadn’t changed much since adolescence...

“Hate to interrupt the reunion, Eliot,” Nate said as he arrived in the room. “But I think we should all get out of here before those guys you _didn’t_ go to junior high with wake up...”

“Shucks!” Shawn cried, already being pulled from the room by Guster. “Guess we’ll have to catch up another time!” Eliot glared after them.

“I wanted to meet Eliot’s friends,” Parker said with a pout as she dropped down next to Sophie.

“Later, Parker,” Nate said dismissively. “Hardison, we’re headed to you.”

Eliot spared one last glance for the corridor his old classmates had disappeared down. Sure, the other Spencer could be irritating as hell, but he had his entertaining moments and he had a knack for being unexpectedly useful. Eliot smirked to himself as he jogged to catch up with the rest of his crew. He knew he’d come across Shawn again sooner or later.

/end


End file.
